


Fall of a Hero

by El_lobos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_lobos/pseuds/El_lobos
Summary: Based of a Tumblr post that got me excited to write again. What is Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus without Percy and had died in the fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be dark, wrathful Percy. Not Seaweed Brain.

He'd lunged to grab her hand. To save the woman he loved. But all he had caught was empty air. For the last time Perseus Jackson looked into Annabeth's eyes and couldn't save her. She disappeared into the eternal blackness of Tartarus without him, and for a second time stood still. And suddenly Percy was leaping after her, determined to not let her die alone, but as he plunged downwards, he felt strong arms encircle his chest and pull him to the safety of the Argos II. Jason's arms strained to hold his cousin back from his suicidal plunge, knowing that Percy would gladly accept damnation for Annabeth. But not willing to lose them both, Jason Grace held Percy close, and not gently, because Percy was putting up a fight, throwing his full might into fighting Jason, throwing elbows into Jason's ribs and trying to break the hold, screaming in rage and grief, desperate to save Annabeth or die trying but as soon as Frank saw what was going on, he landed and melted into his human form and helped Jason drag Percy below deck, as the Argo II took flight, flying into the Italian sky. What none of those three saw though was every fountain and water main in Venice explode with the Percy's rage. The sky darkening and the city quickly flooding under the relentless tide. Neither did they see Nico di Angelo look down to where Annabeth had fallen and bowed his head, feeling her soul leave her body and pass into the Underworld. Nico shook his head and followed the others inside.

Hours passed and the Argo II hovered over the Mediterranean, and inside the mood was dark and somber as the party sat at the dining table, none able to meet Percy's sea green eyes as he looked at each of them, grief and rage clearly etched on his handsome features, his gaze passing over them. Finally he turned his eyes on Nico "Did you sense her die?" he asked him, his voice quiet and sharper than a razor. Nico finally glanced up at Percy and whispered "Yes. She's gone." A tense and smothering silence hungover the friends, as even Leo had no words. Percy's fists were clenched in a white knuckled grip, his lean frame visibly shaking with grief. Without a word he turned walked out, Jason stood to follow him, but Piper caught his hand and shook her head, "Give him time." she softly muttered to him. Frank cleared his throat and leaned forward, "We need to discuss what our next step is. Without Annabeth..." He couldn't finish the thought, glancing down the hall to where Percy had stormed down. "What do we do now? How do we stop Gaea?" No one had an answer for him.

 

Above deck, Percy stepped on the bow of the ship, his head bowed, as he remembered all of the memories with Annabeth, from waking up at camp after the Minotaur, to their first quest, to the Battle for Manhattan where she literally took a blade for him, and to their first kiss under Mount St. Helen's. It was that last memory that triggered the flood of emotions that slammed into him. He turned his gaze to sky and let out a heart shattering scream of pain and anguish, and the Mediterranean responded, the waves roiling and rolling against the shore, as his grief reached across the entire globe to every lake, ocean, sea and pond all shook and raged with Perseus Jackson's howl of grief, The sky split with a sudden lightning and thunder that shook the world. Percy screamed to the Heavens, to Olympus itself "GAEA WILL DIE FOR THIS!! DO YOU HEAR ME GAEA?! I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!!". With his words came a crashing rain, and tears that flowed down his cheeks as he fell to his knees and sobbed...


End file.
